Last Man on Earth
by Anzhu
Summary: es mi primer fanfic, aunque no se creo qeu sea asi, es una historia original, me tomo varios meces hacerla, espero qeu les guste


es increíble, como acontecimientos simples pueden despertar recuerdos profundos, en mi caso, una taza rota tirada en el suelo, no es que tenga algún dibujo o frase especial, una foto o algo, es más, en mi choza también tenía una taza, pero era metálica, abollada, pero cumplía su función, todos los días debía dejar la "seguridad" del edificio junto con mis compañeros carroñeros y recorríamos la ciudad buscando algo útil en los edificio aledaños, sabíamos que solo teníamos la luz del sol para protegernos, nunca entendí porque, es como si el sol desactivara a los caminantes, podíamos acercarnos, tocarlos, golpearlos, y ellos ni se inmutaba, en una ocasión, Daniel le prendió fuego a uno, esa cosa ardió, por casi 1 hora antes de caer, y ni siquiera dio señas de darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, la comida escaseaba, habíamos registrado ya casi 7km a la redonda, saqueando todo lo que podíamos encontrar útil, y cada vez teníamos que avanzar más, fue por eso que no me di cuenta de la hora hasta muy tarde.

durante un día, vague sin rumbo luego de que por mi mala (o quizás buena) suerte, no lograra regresar a tiempo, no creo que puedas entender mi desesperación en un primer momento al encontrar esa puerta de acero deformada cerrada, llore, grito patee y suplique pero nadie llego a abrirme, fue el destello del sol reflejado en un trozo de virio, medio enterrado en el suelo desquebrajado, lo que me hizo reaccionar, por un segundo brillo e hizo que girara, a mi espalda el sol se ocultaba, sabiendo lo que pasaría corrí, corrí como jamás lo había hecho, sabía que era mi última oportunidad, había divisado los restos de un estacionamiento, semiderrumbado por el tiempo y la naturaleza, a 2 km de ahí, llegue apenas los caminantes empezaban a "reactivarse", desde arriba tuve una vista privilegiada de lo que ocurría, con una rabia inhumana, ellos arremetieron contra la fortaleza, chillando como demonios, incluso a esa distancia oía sus gritos, me tire al suelo cerrando los ojos y cubriendo mis oídos eche a llorar

a la mañana siguiente desperté adolorido, con la garganta seca, hambriento y cansado, peor de lo que esperaba, dolorosamente camine hacia el edificio que durante 18 meses he llamado hogar, con mi mochila llena de pedazos de metal, (cuando dije que buscábamos todo lo que fuera útil, me refería a todo, el metal lo usaban para fabricar armas, entre otras cosas) ni siquiera pensaba que haría o diría, solo quería dormir en mi agujero llamado casa, para mí, ese lugar mugriento parecía un palacio comparado con el estacionamiento, sumido en mis pensamientos no note nadad raro al llegar, la puerta estaba abierta, entre casi arrastrando los pies directo al pozo, tome mi ración de agua diaria, y una más, ya les reclamaría la puerta, después de tomar el último trago lo vi

aunque lo llamábamos el edificio, era más bien un complejo deportivo, muy grande por cierto, durante meses trabajamos convirtiéndolo en algo aceptable para vivir, preparando la tierra, reforzando los muros, entre otras cosas, la única entrada real era las puertas de acero, por eso, cuando alze la vista, mi mente se detuvo por un momento, del complejo no quedaba nada, la sangre bajada de las paredes todavía fresca, pedazos de carne, regados a lo largo de las chozas, un brazo colgaba desde la torre del vigía, desesperado, corrí a cada casa esperando encontrar a alguien, los desgraciados ni los huesos dejaron, entonces recordé las puertas, la última casa, de un tipo llamado tim o jim, no recuerdo estaba al lado de las puertas y por eso fue la que peor quedo, prácticamente se convirtió en un charco de sangre, cuando llegue, las vi, los reportes de la radio hablaban de turbas que literalmente destrozaban las puertas cuando arrasaban los pueblos, pero estas estaba intactas, entonces recordé la última emisión que escuche, 3 semanas antes, decían del trastorno y como algunos buscaba el suicidio, pero no se detenía ahí, también trataba de llevarse a los demás, quise pensar que eso paso, y que no había habido un traidor entre nosotros, sabía que debía darme prisa, había perdido varias horas y no quería estar ahí cuando volvieran

Rápidamente hurgue en todas las casa, tome un mochila adicional y un cinturón y cargue con varias raciones de agua, comida y corrí, poco más de 1 hora antes del ocaso, hacia oído de otro pueblo al norte, quería llegar a él lo antes posible

Ahora que reflexiono ese fue mi error, no, el error de la humanidad, creer que podíamos ganarles, desde mi escondite, lo que parece haber sido un laboratorio farmacéutico, no puedo dejar de pensar en mi vida, al sentarme en el suelo lo hice sobre un trozo de taza, la tome y mirándola me hizo pensar en lo que hice, los caminantes aporrean la puerta, la cuan cruje bajo su peso, las astilla vuelan, y el ruido se hace más intenso, sobreviví otro día acampando y llegue al otro pueblo, solo para verlo reducido no presentaba un mejor vista los caminantes estaban dentro por eso ni me acerque, y ahora aquí, bebiendo una botella de ron que halle escribo esto, lo que quizás se una pérdida de tiempo, ellos ganaron, nosotros perdimos, una nueva raza comienza su reinado, una que no conoce la muerte

LAMOE

_Last Man on Earth_


End file.
